


旧大褂都去哪儿了？

by 9lang2miaomiao



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9lang2miaomiao/pseuds/9lang2miaomiao
Summary: 禁止转出，禁止上升老福特id：九郎与猫不可兼得
Relationships: 九辫 - Relationship, 九辫儿 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	旧大褂都去哪儿了？

🚕 九辫现实向滴滴  
🚕 不要当真，不要上升

［一次张云雷杨九郎双人采访］ 

记者：“张老师，我们都知道您少年登台，至今十几载了。请问您小时候的大褂还都留着吗？”

张云雷：“嗯，我这个人念旧。平时穿的大褂有一个专门的衣柜，然后还有另一个衣柜专门用来收藏那些穿不下的。”

记者：“那么杨老师您呢？您近几年瘦了这么多，有一些大褂应该也穿不下了吧？您是直接改小了，还是也像张老师一样收藏起来了呢？”

杨九郎：“收…收、藏起来了，嗯，跟张老师一样……”

记者：奇怪了，我说什么了？明明是个正经问题，他们俩脸红什么呢？怎么还一起脸红了呢？

——以下正文——

🚕 九辫现实向滴滴  
🚕 不要当真，不要上升

“辫儿，来吃草莓。”杨九郎刷完碗，端着一盘刚洗好的红艳饱满的草莓回到了客厅，正好瞧见张云雷全神贯注地盯着手机，还不时地发出阵阵傻笑。

“什么东西这么好笑啊？说来给我听听~”

“他们在家都憋胖了，正在群里商量集体订做新大褂呢！然后也不知道怎么的，大哥就把主任那个肥大褂的黑历史翻出来了！”张云雷笑嘻嘻地把手机递给杨九郎看视频，顺便掂了一颗草莓尝了尝味道。

杨鹤通杨主任，那在德云社就是和孙越、李云杰一个吨位的镇社之宝。去年的一次商演，靳鹤岚和朱鹤松这对搭档趁他不注意，两人一起穿进了他的大褂，还录了视频发了微博。然后这个视频就在德云社的各个微信群中流传开来，据说还真是激励了不少人减肥。

“九郎，你说……咱俩能一起穿进你最肥的大褂吗？”张云雷的小脑袋中突然闪过一个念头，他上下打量着近来瘦成半个人的杨九郎，就连蜷缩在拖鞋里的脚指头都蠢蠢欲动。

说干就干，张云雷趿拉着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地上了楼，杨九郎愣了几秒才反应过来这个想一出是一出的祖宗是去楼上衣帽间里找大褂去了，他只好无奈地关了电视，端着那盘草莓跟了上去。

“咦？怎么就找不着了呢？”

“你找哪件啊？”

“就那个茄子紫的，我送你的那件！那会儿差不多是你的体重巅峰了吧~我记得光布料就花了我不少钱呢！”

“在左边衣柜里，挂在我不常穿的那排了。”杨九郎拉出了上半边身子埋进衣柜里的张云雷，趁机又喂了他一颗草莓。

按照视频里靳鹤岚和朱鹤松的站位，张云雷准备让杨九郎先套上袖子，自己再站在他的身前。可没想到的是两人身上毛茸茸的家居服实在是太占地方，再加上静电作用，就连杨九郎自己都塞不进大褂里去了。

“不行，得把家居服脱了，要不穿不进去。”张云雷正在兴头上，这么长时间不工作简直要憋疯他了，好不容易找到件好玩的事，他可不打算轻易放弃。“顺便换上水裤吧！正式一点，一会儿还能拍个照发群里~”

杨九郎自然是选择无条件服从张老师的一切决定的，他先是把室内暖气温度上调了几度，然后就回来麻溜地脱了家居服、换上了水裤，像往常一样裸着上半身，穿上了大褂。

还没等他说话，张云雷就自动自觉地站到了他的身前，吸着肚子乖巧地等着他系上各处盘扣。“怎么样？可以吗？咱俩够瘦吗？”

“嘶——不行，差一点，你再贴近我一点？”杨九郎正试图从腰侧的盘扣系起，最下面的一个十分轻松，越往上就越困难。“哎呀呀，咱们张老师的屁股可真是太翘了~~”

“闭上你那个嘴！给我好好系扣！”张云雷羞臊地用小屁股拱了一下身后的人，毫无威慑力地恐吓过杨九郎之后，还是认命地反手揽住了他的腰，使得两人贴得更紧。

软香温玉在怀，杨九郎又岂能坐怀不乱？

系上了腋下的单排扣之后，杨九郎故意骗张云雷说接下来要系领口的扣子。可是一个人再怎么胖，他的脖子又能胖到哪里去？怎么可能有单人的领口能容纳两人的脖子？可惜傻乎乎的张云雷并没有反应过来这一点，还听话地后仰着头，配合着杨九郎的手指动作。

抬头望天的张云雷并不知道自己这一段白皙修长的天鹅颈映在亮紫色的大褂上究竟有多诱人。曾经有粉丝微博中评价过：小狐狸的勾人之处就在于他性感妩媚而不自知。杨九郎痴汉般地呆望着正对面落地镜中的美景狂咽口水，心中默默地给这位不知名粉丝点了个赞——“说的太tm对了！”

领口的盘扣迟迟没有系上，流连于脖颈上的手指骤然停了动作。正当张云雷纳闷地想低头时，一阵湿润绵软的触感落在了他的锁骨边缘，啾的一声，就印下了一颗小草莓。

干燥而温热的手掌由他精致的锁骨一路向上，动作轻柔而毫不松懈地控制住他的下颚，压制着他的身体倒向自己怀中。张云雷尚未出口的羞涩与难为情都在下一个情欲满满的吻中销声匿迹。杨九郎灵巧的舌尖探入张云雷微凉的口中，放肆地扫荡过每一寸角落，贪婪地汲取着每一滴残存草莓汁的香甜。

疾风骤雨般的第一轮亲吻过后，杨九郎像是暂时尝到甜头的小孩子，开始温柔而耐心地再次吻上他如草莓般红艳的双唇，吮吸辗转，轻啄舔舐，直到两人快不能呼吸才恋恋不舍地停了下来。

脸皮薄的张云雷满脸羞红，摇着头躲避着杨九郎无限趋近的嘟嘟嘴。杨九郎只得暂时调整策略，用初见雏形的腹肌贴紧张云雷挺直的背部线条，同时双手也在他的身前若即若离地挑逗着张云雷胸前的两点。

洗净熨好的大褂挺括又垂坠，没有了内搭的小褂，一层薄薄的布料根本不能隔绝触感的传递，反而因为多了一道摩擦，更有火上浇油、锦上添花之势。不禁逗的张云雷没一会儿就向简单直接的快感投了降，不仅胸前的两点依稀挺立了起来，就连小小辫儿也顶在紧绷的大褂前，形状清晰可见。

“辫儿，睁眼，看看你自己。”

杨九郎喑哑的嗓音贴着他的耳膜传至骨缝，激得张云雷打了个冷颤。杨九郎在开口的同时却使坏地趁机塞了一根手指进去，害得张云雷差点就提前交待了。

午睡时刚刚开发过的后穴依然柔软温热，熟悉地吞吐着为他带来快乐的手指。一根、两根、三根……杨九郎右手忙碌地同时，左手仍不忘固定张云雷的视线，迫使他不错眼地盯着镜中的彼此。

太奇怪了……  
这种感觉真是太奇怪了……

张云雷心情复杂地看着落地镜中的他们，明明是在做着如此私密的情事，却因为一层大褂的遮挡而隐匿在暗处。恍惚间，他甚至有一种两人正穿着大褂站在台上表演的错觉。前一秒还沉浸在《汾河湾》闷帘倒板的幻想中，后一秒就被身前身后的强烈快感刺激地快要站不稳身子。

“九郎，不行了，我站不住……”他心里没底，害怕得忍不住想要求饶。

杨九郎三两下解放出了张云雷的一只手臂，让他能够反手揽住自己的肩膀，同时扶稳了他的腰，让他有了一个支撑点。“不怕，辫儿，靠我身上。”

即使二人在床上有过无数次后入的经验，但贴合得如此紧密的站立姿势还是第一次。说实话，在杨九郎看来，精神层面的新奇与刺激是远大于肉体层面的快感的。现在两个人的活动不得不受限于大褂之内，一方不能深入，另一方则过于紧致。上百个来回下来，两人都出了一层薄汗。

“嘣！”  
最下层的盘扣被杨九郎猛的一个跨步撑开了。活动空间稍稍放宽，起码张云雷终于可以张开双腿，不至于再绞得九郎发痛了。

“嘣！”  
中间的盘扣继而承受不住一开一合的冲击，放弃抵抗弹开了。杨九郎上半身依旧紧贴着张云雷的身体，亲吻和爱抚无处不在，四下点火，却始终不肯去安慰一下硬得要爆炸的小小辫儿。

“九郎……你疼疼我……好不好？”张云雷无力地单手撑在镜子上，另一只手仍被困在大褂内，并没有办法疏解自己的欲望。

“不好。今儿我非要把你操射不可。”杨九郎在稍大的空间中转圜开来，补偿似的到处乱戳，深深浅浅地研磨着。张云雷根本不敢睁眼看向镜子，只能顺应着快感娇喘不断。在感受到对方高潮前的征兆后，杨九郎更是停止了其他一切爱抚，只高速而专注地刺激着那一点，身体力行地践行着他之前说过的话。

“啊——”  
“嘶拉——”

伴随着一声呻吟，张云雷的腰高高地拱起一个绝美的弧度，二人腰侧最上面的盘扣应声绷开，更是扯得布料直接从盘扣处撕裂至腋下。这下子，两人身上裹着的大褂就只剩这处连接点堪堪维持着一丝体面了。

当然了，前襟既然已经沾染上了一片白浊，体面不体面的也就没有什么意义了。

杨九郎干脆利落地扯开了腋下的盘扣，大褂自然的向两侧敞开，被摩擦得红肿可怜的两颗红豆和刚刚发泄过的小小辫儿一瞬间就直接暴露在了空气中，映在镜子上，更刻进了杨九郎的眼里。

艹！杨九郎差点没忍住爆粗口，他难以自持地把张云雷压在了镜子上，用自己的一只手给他垫着额头，一路从头顶的发旋儿吻到了腰窝。“辫儿，太爽了，对不起，可是我真的忍不了了！”

不知过了多久，等杨九郎终于舍得放过他，射在大褂的另一侧时，张云雷已经腿软得走不动路了。杨九郎心虚地将他抱到了床上，给他清理干净了身体，这才有心情处理这件被蹂躏得不成样子的大褂。

眼瞧着杨九郎拎着大褂走向衣帽间而非浴室，张云雷有气无力地问了一句，“你要把它拿哪儿去啊？”

“当然是要收藏起来了！”

行吧。  
张云雷原本想指着鼻子骂人，却已经累的连抬根手指的力气都没有了。

Fin.

所以，你现在知道他们在采访时为什么要脸红了吗？开车不易，好像也只有点肉渣渣，可是还是想要三连呀！茄子大褂谢谢你！


End file.
